Zoro's Nine Months Of Hell
by Zoro-luver2000
Summary: (Sequel to ' Between Champagne and Rum')The GOING MERRY's musician,Zoro's wife Jennifer is pregnant and Zoro discovers that having a baby isnt just hard work for the mom..its hard work for the father too
1. Jenny's Pregnant

Zoroluver2000: I dun own One Piece....Oda does....this ish a sequal to "Between Champagne and Rum" i suggest reading it before you read this...

* * *

Zoro stares at Jennifer with large eyes as she smiles and places her hand on her lower abdomen. Zoro's jaw droped and he ran into the lounge. Jennifer watches her husband run into the lounge from the bow softly laughing; She knew he would react like that. Zoro nearly tore the door off of its hinges when he came in. The crew stares at him like he is nuts as he screams "JENNY'S PREGNANT!" Nami takes a sip of her fruity drink that Sanji just placed out for her " we knew since 3 weeks ago..." Zoro quirks an eyebrow " you mean she told you all...before she told me?" Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy all nod to signify a yes. Chopper looks up at Zoro and states " She has been with child for One month and 15 days...The next time we dock, we're going to find out when its due..." Zoro looks around the lounge, Luffy was eating, Usopp was carring on about something, Sanji was flirting with Nami and she was soaking up the attention like a sponge. Katrek, Alice, and JD were playing with random toys. Chopper went back to his place at the table and reads some book titled ' Information on Pregnancy and Maternity' Zoro quirks an eyebrow at the title and figures that its just some book for doctors. Zoro walks back outside and then doesnt see Jennifer anywhere.   
  
He looks all over the deck, the men's and women's quarters, the bath, the armory, the storage area, the children's room. He walks down the stairs to their room and finds her asleep on their bed. He smiles and sits down next to her. He moves a strand out of her face and then rubs her stomach, smiling. Feeling his hand on her stomach, Jennifer's saffire blue eyes flutter open and she smiles at her Zoro. Zoro looks at her with love in his eyes " sleep well?" He said softly. She sits up " mm-hmm..." She leans on him when he places his arm around her. He then thinks about the time when his sensei at the old dojo gave him 'The Talk'. "Jenny...what are we going to call it?" Jennifer looks up at him " lets wait until we find out what it is, love...." Zoro nods and then sighs ' this is going to be a long 9 months..' 


	2. Month 3: The Craving

N/B/A: I dun own One Piece..oh and the reason this is titled month 3 is b/c Jennifer is in her thrid month of pregnancy and she was in her 2nd month last chapter.  
  
MONTH 3  
  
The Craving  
  
Things have been normal untill one night at 2am. Jennifer turns on her side and shakes her husband " Zoro? Zoro are you awake?" Her answer was a grunt. Jennifer's stomach growled a little bit and she then shook Zoro a little harder " Zoro...wake up" She whispers loudly. Zoro grumbles and then opens one eye " what is it, Jenny?" He says as he sits up. Jennifer places her hand on her stomach as it lightly growls. Zoro smiles " craving?" She nods.  
  
" yeah...."   
  
" what do you want?"  
  
" Its a lil odd...''  
  
" what is it, baby?"  
  
Jennifer sighs and then says " I want death by chocolate Ice Cream with Dill pickles and oreos. I also want a Lemon Lime fruit drink with a slice of Lemon, a slice of Lime, and a cherry in it..." Nodding, Zoro writes it in his chicken scratch writing on a note pad. He then gets up to get it when Jennifer adds " and some b-b-que flavored chips, too, love..." He nods and writes it down. He walks up the steps and then walks down to the men's quarters. He shakes Sanji awake "what the hell do you want?!" he said in a grouchy voice. Zoro hands the list to him " Jenn is having a craving..." Sanji snatches the list and looks at it " you can fix it yourself..." Zoro furrows his eyebrows " you really insist that i fix jennifer, a pregant women, a meal with my background in food....." Upon hearing this, Sanji gets out of the hammock and then walks to the kitchen, followed by Zoro. Sanji fixes everything within 8 minutes and then hands the tray to Zoro " here...the easiest meal to prepare in the world.." Zoro takes the tray and then walks back to their room. He sets the tray down on the small table next to the bed and he then kisses Jennifer's cheek as she eats and he falls asleep next to her.   
  



	3. Month 4: Morning Sickness, Soda, and Moo...

N/B/A: I dun own One Piece...yet again, Im getting sick of these disclaimers.....

* * *

MONTH 4   
  
Morning Sickness and Soda  
  
Nami was walking to the bathroom when she was suddenly pushed out of the way by Jennifer. Nami gets up " HEY!" She bangs on the door and hears the reason why Jennifer knocked her out of the way. Hearing the sounds of regurgitation emiting from the bathroom. Jennifer walks out grogly and then runs back inside. " Jenn, are you okay?" She opens the door and peers inside to find Jennifer washing her face. " Jenn?" Jennifer looks up and wipes her face clean. " Sorry Nami....." Nami rubs her back and then walks her back to her room. Nami then walks back to the lounge and eats Breakfast. Zoro looks around the room as he keeps his step-children and Luffy from stealing the food off his plate " wheres jenn?" Nami swallows her food and then looks at Zoro " She got morning sickness..." Zoro stands up " Shes sick!? Damnit! that cannot be good for the baby!" Chopper touches Zoro's hand " calm down, Zoro, morning sickness happens alot during the early stages of pregnancy.." He looks down at chopper and then sits. " how do you know?" Chopper picks up the book titled 'Pregnancy and Maternity' The doctor smiles " its in this book...." Zoro sighs and then walks to the counter where Jennifer's special made breakfast sits. He notices that Jennifer's glass of Coke Cola isn't on the tray and then he starts to make the glass " I wouldn't do that Zoro...the caffine is bad for the baby." Chopper added. Upon hearing that, Zoro puts the bottle back in the fridge and Sanji laughs "The Caffine may be bad for the baby, but Soda-less breafast is bad for Zoro! jennifer usually has 4 or 5 glasses before Zoro even wakes up, shes addicted to the stuff" Zoro picks up the tray and starts to head out of the lounge " Jenn is too sweet and im sure she'll understand that the caffine is bad for the child..." He walks down the stairs and lays the tray on the nightstand. Jennifer smiles at Zoro " thanks love...." She reaches for the Soda glass only to find that it wasnt there. " huney?" She said as Zoro started to head out of the room " yeah, Jenny?" Jennifer turns her head to him and points at the spot where her coke is supposed to be " where....where is...." Zoro smiles " caffine is bad for the baby love, you dont need cola..." As soon as the words ' you dont need cola' hit her ears. Her head goes big and a vein appears near her head. Also her eyes glow red and her teeth become dagger-like " I...WANT...MY...GLASS OF COKE!!!!!!" Zoro runs back to the lounge and starts getting Jennifer's class of coke as Sanji rolls on the floor with laughter. Zoro walks back to the room and gives Jennifer the coke. Jennifer sees the coke and instantly turns back to normal. She takes the coke and drinks it " thank you Zoro!" She says as she drinks the coke and eats her breakfast. Zoro walks back to the lounge " that was a moonswing huh?" Every single one of them nod " thought so............." 


	4. Month 5: Sonogram

N/B/A: i dun own one piece....

* * *

**_MONTH 5_**  
**_Sonogram_**  
  
Sanji and Zoro were pacing in the lobby of the doctors office, waiting for the results of the sonogram. Zoro passed by Sanji once more and stole his cigarette. Everyone looks at Zoro like 'oh my god hes gonna smoke?!' but then the faces left when they saw him put it out in the nearest ash tray. Nami watches them walk back and forth and back and forth, forth and back forth and back." will you two sit down already!" She hollers, Sanji takes a place next to Nami, but Zoro keeps pacing. Anxious to find out what his child is. Katrek, Alice, and JD play with some of the toys in the waiting room with Luffy. Zoro kept staring at the clock, seconds seemed like minutes, minutes seemed like hours for the swordsman. After a long time of waiting, the doctor finally walked out of his office, smiling. Zoro is instantly in front of him awaiting the news. " congratulations, Mr. Zoro, your wife is 5 months pregnant!" Zoro nearly falls over, a sweat drop appears on the side of his head " DAMNIT! I KNEW THAT!!! NOW TELL ME WHAT THE HELL MY KID WILL BE!'' The doctor is blown back into the office from the force of Zoro's voice. Zoro sees Jennifer laying on a bed looking up at the ceiling. He walks into the office and takes her hand in his. Kissing her knuckles, he softly says "you okay love?" Jennifer smiles and nods for her answer as she looks to a screen with a fuzzy black and white picture on it. Zoro smiles and follows her gaze, he squeezes her hand a bit when he sees the picture. He adverts his eyes to the doctor passed out in the corner. Walking over to the doctor, he takes the envelope and then walks over to Jennifer. He helps her up and places her back in her t-shirt and jeans. Her stomach protruding a bit from her shirt. Zoro places his arm around her. They and the crew leave and return to the ship.  
  
They surround the envelope on the table. Jennifer picks it up and pulls out the results. Zoro places his arm around her shoulders and rums her upper arm as he looks over the results with her. Jennifer smiles and then walks out of the lounge. Nami looks at Zoro "well...what is it?" When she said it, Jennifer was back in the room with a pink book titled ' Baby girl names from all over the universe' She sits down next to Zoro and leans against him reading. Chopper looks at the title " well, its safe to say that we're gonna have another girl on the ship....."

* * *

N/B/A: Im trying to put a joke in every chapter 


	5. Month 6: Names

Zoroluver2000: I'm sick of these disclaimers, and i have been trying to put joke in each chapter at least.

* * *

**_MONTH 6_**  
**_Names_**  
  
The clock flashed 5:30a.m. Jennifer gets out of bed and walks to the kitchen. Sanji was already there preparing breakfast. He sees Jennifer and then smiles " hi Jenny-sama!" Jennifer smiles at him " morning Sanji..." She then sits down at the table and takes out her book of baby names. She takes out a piece of paper that marked her place and a pencil. Sanji goes back to cooking as he asks " So, have you and that dumb ass swordsman figured out a name yet?" Jennifer always gets up this early nowadays to talk with Sanji, by now she has gotten used to his insults towards Zoro. " we've got 5 that we like so far....we'll narrow it down when I finish the book...." Sanji nods and then mumbles something about how Zoro should be reading half of the book instead of her reading all of it. Sanji prepares Jennifer's coke and hands it to her " thanks Sanji..." She drinks it as she picks out her favorite names. Sanji turns over to Jennifer and looks at her "so what names do you have so far?" Jennifer smiles and then picks up the list. She starts to read the names " Adoncia, Amaris, Artemis, Cassandra, Dorinda, Gwynevere, Jacinda, Keiko, Serenity, and Kohana...I think I'm going to stay at these 10" Sanji smiles " those are beautiful names, Jenny-sama..." He then goes back to cooking and Jennifer goes back to her naming and coke-drinking.  
Breakfast time came and everyone gathered around the table. Zoro and Jennifer conversed about the baby's name. The two smile and then agree on the name Gwynevere. Jennifer kisses her husbands cheek and puts the name book away. " so its Gwynevere Rose Zoro?" Zoro asks as he places an arm around Jennifer's shoulders. She nods as Zoro moves in to kiss her. Slowly, they move towards each other " THATS A PRETTY NAME!" said luffy as he popped up in-between them and Zoro almost kissed his captain " ahh!'' the couple said as they jump away from the Kaizokou Sencho. Zoro scowls " what the fuck! Damn it Luffy, don't do that!" Luffy laughs " Do what?!" He then dances off out of the lounge as everyone watches. Sanji in particular sweat drops " I knew i shouldn't have made Fudge Chocolate Cake with Death by chocolate ice cream frosting................" 


	6. Month 7: Shopping and Note Cards

Zoroluver2000: I dun own one piece......but i heard that 4Kids bought it and is putting it on the fox box. Their gonna butcher it! cries uncontrollably

* * *

**_MONTH 7_**  
**Shopping and Note Cards**  
  
" C'mon Zorooo!" Jennifer says as she tries to drag the green-haired swordsman into the store called 'Babies-R-Us'. Zoro continues to resist his wife whom is about to pull his arm out of its socket. " no, I'll just stay out here..." Jennifer stops pulling and then stands on the tips of her toes so that she could try and look eye level with him. " Listen here, Roronoa Zoro! you are going to step inside that store and help me buy and carry the stuff for our daughter! now, GET IN THERE!" Zoro is taken aback and then walks into the store followed by his mood swinging wife. Jennifer latches onto Zoro's arm as she nearly drags him over to cribs section. Jennifer speaks with other pregnant women there about certain cribs and Zoro...well Zoro does the dad thing and leans against the wall near his wife with a few other dads. each one of them questioning why they let their wives or girlfriends drag them into this place. Zoro watches his wife and wonders why someone so delicate could get to him. He was Roronoa Zoro....now the greatest swordsman in the world and his name strikes terror into the hearts of good and bad all over the east blue and now the grand line, yet this pregnant woman only 5'8 and can be easily defeated by him in a physical fight could bring him to his knees. He sighs and smiles ' i guess thats what i get for falling in love.' He says in his mind as he watches Jennifer leave the group of women. He follows close behind her with his left hand on her right shoulder. Jennifer sees a crib that she really likes and hurries over to it. The crib was small but yet big enough for a 1 year old, it was venetian and white. Jennifer looks at the price tag and smiles " only 769 beri and its on sale!" Zoro just nods his head and then looks around in boredom. Jennifer looks at Zoro " Hunney...please pick up that box right there" She says in a sing song voice. Zoro nods and then picks up the box, hoisting it on his shoulder. The box would be just a bit heavy for a normal man, but Zoro has lifted weights ten times heavier ' It'll be like I'm getting a workout...' He thinks to himself as Jennifer buys a mattress and places it on Zoro's load. Jennifer looks at Changing tables and found one that matched the crib. She then goes over to mobiles and looks at them all. Zoro smiles when he sees one that has sheathed swords and then looks at it closer. Wadou Ichimonyi was one of the swords! He smiles from ear to ear " Jenny! can we get this one!?'' Jennifer looks at the mobile he wanted and sighs " sweetheart, if we were having a boy, maybe, but....." She stares at his smile and then sighs " why not..practicaly her whole family have some knowledge of swordplay..." Zoro smiles and then picks up the mobile and adds it onto his load.   
  
Meanwhile, back at the ship. Luffy and Usopp were looking at the wall of Jennifer and Zoro's room " what are we doing again???'' Luffy questioned. usopp smiles " we're cutting out a door....." Luffy smiles and then grabs a power saw. Usopp looks at this scene and then realizes something....Luffy Power saw = Sunken Pirate Ship. Usopp takes the saw away and then thinks for a moment " hey luffy! i need you toooo go to the men's quarters annnnnnd make sure the wall falls in when i tap on it..." Luffy smiles and then runs off to the men's quarters. Usopp starts up the power saw and cuts a door way that is at least big enough for Zoro to get through. He taps on the door to knock down the wood in the way, but then he hears a tap back. He then taps again, and another tap back. He taps again and then suddenly comes a whole series of tapping and rapping as if someone on the other side were playing a complicated drum solo on the wall. He blinked and realized that Luffy was on the other side of that wall. "LUFFY! You're not supposed to tap back!!!!" The drumming stopped. "Oh.. That was you tapping, Usopp?" Usopp grumbled and then yelled "Yeah you were supposed to make sure it went through!" Luffy, on the other side of the wall scratched his nose "I was? Oh yeah!! Well, you tapped at me and I got distracted and confused and lost and.. what was I supposed to do again?" Usopp hollers "UUGGGHHHHH!!!" and then hits his head on the door, making it fall down to the ground in a loud BAM as if someone fired a gun. Luffy jumps in the door way " hey Usopp....whyd ya make a hole in the wall?" Usopp sweat drops and then hands Luffy a note card " here luffy...once I met this old man who gave me this 'magical' note card and if you call it the right name it will play Mary had a little lamb.." Luffy takes the card and runs over to Jennifer and Zoro's Bed as Usopp starts construction on the baby's room.   
  
Jennifer walks onto the ship, carrying a few shopping bags full of clothes and toys and such, while Zoro drags behind her with a mountain of boxes in his arms and tied onto his back as if he were a pack mule. When they reached the ship, the couple dropped their loads. When Zoro dropped the boxes, he could've swore that the ship lurched. Zoro and Jennifer look to the bow where they see Luffy yelling names at a note card. The two look at each other with odd looks on their faces and then walk down the stairs to find Usopp nailing the last few boards in place. Jennifer smiles and then hugs Usopp " thanks Usopp!" Zoro grumbles and Jennifer walks back over to Zoro and kisses his cheek. Zoro smirks and then walks up the stairs.  
  
Jennifer awoke to hear some soft cursing from the new room. She gets out of bed and then sees Zoro and Usopp trying to put together the furniture. " why the hell couldn't they have put the damned thing together and then put it in the fuckin box." Zoro grumbles as Usopp puts together the rocking chair. Jennifer smiles and then goes back to bed. 


	7. Month 8: Luffy, Usopp, and the Magical N...

ZoroLuver2000: I hate disclaimers.....i dun own one piece

* * *

**_MONTH 8_**  
**Luffy, Usopp ,and the note card**  
  
" Georgina! Bruce! Nina! Lita! Serena! Heather! Jessica! Bobby! Chris! Amy!" Luffy yells at the little note card that Usopp have given him a month ago that should sing " Mary had a little lamb' if he said the right name. He had grabbed a name book that Jennifer had and named every name from Aaron to Keith. Usopp and Zoro have FINALLY gotten everything put together to where it wont fall done spontaneously and constantly and helped Jennifer arrange the furniture to her liking. Usopp walked to the bow to find luffy yelling names at the Note Card. He sighs and then takes the note card. " Nigel......." Luffy looks at the card and waits for it to sing. The Note Card was covered in food, Meat Grease and some kool aid. He hands the card back to luffy and states "Its Broken..." Luffy examines it " I knew it was the Kool aid that did it...." Usopp walks away and starts to head up the mast. Luff says " Nigel" and all of a sudden " Mary had a little Lamb, Little lamb, Little lamb, Mary had a little lamb, its fleece was white as snow..." Luffy jumps up and down " USOPP I FIXED IT!" Usopp looks down and sweat drops " that the hell!?" He climbs back down and runs back over to him. He takes the Note Card " Nigel!" and nothing happens. Luffy takes the card back " Nigel!" The card started singing again. Usopp just walks away as Luffy keeps saying Nigel over and over again and dancing to the music. Usopp walks into the lounge and then shuts the door. Chopper, Sanji, Nami, Jennifer, and Zoro look at him and then...Usopp faints.  
  
ZoroLuver2000: I know Zoro and Jenn didn't have a big part in this, but i had to put this as a chapter....me and my friend came up with Note card and what will happen in this chapter at two in the morning after watching the Trigun episode where Vash gets drunk and has a tie on his head. 


	8. Month 9: Labor and Birth

I Don't own One Piece

* * *

**_MONTH 9; April 30_**  
**Labor and Birth**  
  
It was 2 in the morning and Zoro was soundly asleep when he woke up to Jennifer's painful Cries. He shot up and wraps his arms around her. " She....shes coming." She says before another pain filled  
scream echoed throughout the room. Soon enough, Chopper, Luffy, Sanji, Usopp, and Nami were in the room. Zoro got out of bed and picks Jennifer up, looking at Chopper. The reindeer looks up at Zoro's face " take her to the lounge. Sanji, lay some towels on the table, nami, get her a few pillows." Sanji prepared the table with the towel and nami placed the pillows where Chopper told her to. Zoro carries Jennifer up there and lays her on the table. He clasps onto her head and kisses her forehead as she screams in pain once more. Zoro and Sanji are shooed out of the room by Nami. The door to the lounge being slammed in Zoro's face as he tries to walk back inside. He jiggles the door knob and yells at Nami from the outside,Cursing loudly. He dodges a kick from Sanji and then pounds on the door, knowing his right to be with his wife while she gives birth to his child. Hours past as Zoro bangs on the door, Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy play cards as they try to drown out Zoro's voice. Screams of pain emitted from the lounge when Zoro bursts through the door of the lounge. Jennifer is on the table, her skin was as white as the pillows under her head. Nami was wiping sweat from Jennifer's brow and Chopper was using a piece of cloth to clean off something. Nami looks at Zoro and then tries to shove him out the door, but he stands like a tree unmoving. He pushes Nami aside and walks in long strides to Jennifer. He takes her hand in his and kisses her palm. " you OK Jenny?" He asks a bit worriedly. Jennifer smiles up at him in response as Chopper hands a crying bundle to Jennifer. Jennifer smiles and hugs the baby to her. She peels back the blanket and looks upon her daughters face. She looks up at Zoro and hands her to Zoro "want to hold her, Zoro?" She says a bit weakly as Zoro takes the baby. Cradling the small newborn, He runs one of his fingers down her soft sea green downy hair. The baby opens her eyes to reveal sapphire blue orbs. Zoro smiles and rubs his nose against his daughters as she exposes a gummy, toothless smile and squeals happily. Nami, Sanji, Usopp, and Luffy stand in the doorway looking at the couple as Chopper washes his hooves. The Kaizukou Dan surround the family and looks upon young Gwynevere Rose Zoro. 

A short while later, Gwynevere was lying in the crib with the sword mobile playing a lullaby called 'Star Dream'. Zoro stood over the crib watching her go to sleep. Jennifer was asleep in their bed, tired from the advents that passed this morning. Unbeknownst to Zoro, The Kaizokou Dan of the GOING MERRY were watching him. The child yawns and looks up at her father curiously as Zoro softly hums to the melody of the mobile. The Kaizokous watch Zoro intensely, he has never acted this way before. He smiles gently when the child finally falls asleep. he pulls the blanket over the child's stomach and turns. The Kaizokou Dan runs back to their own quarters when they see Zoro head back. Zoro walks to the bed and removes his shirt, harkmaki and boots. His swords were hung on a rack made specifically for them. He climbs into bed and wraps one arm around Jennifer's waist. He smiles since he forgotten how small she really was around the waist. The sun was shining and he closes the curtains above to bed to shield the light. He places a kiss on Jennifer's cheek and sleeps soundly throughout the day.

* * *

Zoroluver2000: well, I still got one more chapter left to write...PLZ!!!FOR THE SAKE OF CHEESE PIZZA AND COKE ! LEAVE A REVIEW! 


	9. The Test Of FatherHood

Zoro-Luver2000: thankies for the reviews, but i would like to answer a question. Jennifer is a character in my Story ' Between Champagne and Rum' its rated R for a certain graphic scene and cuss words. as i said, its best to read it before you read this story or else it might be difficult to figure out how Jenn came to be.

* * *

**_6 weeks after the birth_**  
  
" I'll be back later!" Jennifer says as she and Nami starts to walk off of the ship. Zoro is sleeping against the railing with Gwyn in his arms when he heard his wife and wakes up " where are you going?" Jennifer turns and looks at Zoro " shopping...we need to stock on baby food and other things." She blows him a kiss " I'll be back soon.." She walks off the ship with Nami. Zoro smiles and watches her leave. He looks down at Gwyn and then realizes something. Hes gonna have to take care of her while Jenn is away and he has no clue how to take care of a newborn. Gwynevere starts to fuss at that very moment that Jennifer and Nami disappeared into the crowd. Zoro rocks her gently, hoping that she will calm down when the baby starts crying loudly. Zoro then sighs and checks her diaper. He sighs gratefully, having no clue how to change a diaper and walks into the lounge. He looks over to Sanji whom is washing the dishes from lunch. The love-cook takes a long drag on his cigarette and then emitted a cloud of smoke into the room. Zoro grumbles and takes Sanji's cigarette out of his mouth and puts it out. " your not smoking around Gwyn...." Sanji narrows his brow. " yes mother..." Zoro walks to the cabinets and snoops through them, while Gwynevere cries loudly. Sanji looks at him " you know your daughter is crying?" Zoro takes out a box of powered baby formula and places Gwyn in a special chair for feeding a newborn. Zoro then grabs a clean bottle and the box. Sanji snickers and then sits down. Zoro reads the back of the box as if it were an alien language and then pours the power into the bottle and puts the top on it. He walks over to Gwyn and tries feeding her. She cries and fusses even more when Zoro mumbles " oh lord, Jenn why couldn't you have left instructions???" to himself. Sanji is laughing his guts out and takes the bottle from Zoro. He then walks to the counter and looks at the box. He fixes it and then hands it to Zoro. " here ya go, Dumb ass!" Zoro takes the bottle after punching Sanji, knocking out a couple of teeth. " Don't cuss around her again......" Zoro then feeds his daughter.   
  
about 2 hours later, Zoro was asleep in the lounge,when he is woken by his daughter's crying. He stands up and tries to feed her once more but to no avail. He checks her diaper and then sweat drops. Zoro walks down to the nursery and tries to change her. He smiles and lifts her up into the air. The diaper falls off and to the floor and Zoro sweat drops once more. After about 30 tries, Sanji appears in the room. Zoro looks over to him " are you the only one on this ship besides me and Gwyn?" Sanji nods and walks over to the changing table. " what are you doing anyways?" Zoro sighs and looks down at his half naked daughter " I'm in diaper hell...." Sanji nods and then a few seconds later " hey! how come you can cuss around her and i cant?!" Zoro tries to put a diaper on Gwyn as he says " because I'm her father...its ok if she develops bad habits from me" He smirks and then looks at his daughter. He somehow managed to get the diaper on her head and he turns his head when he sees a sudden flash to see Sanji standing there with Jennifer's camera. Sanji holds in a laugh as he says " i had to do it, it was such a Kodak moment!" At that, Sanji fell to the floor holding his sides and crying because he was laughing so hard. Zoro growls low in his throat and then knocks Sanji in the head with one of his sheathed swords. He looks down at Gwynevere and manages to get the diaper on her to where it will stay there. He picks her up and carries her back up to the deck. He lays in his usual spot and falls asleep as Gwyn fusses because the diaper was on funny and was uncomfortable.   
  
" We're Back!" Jennifer and Nami said in unison while they walks onto the ship with alot of shopping bags. Sanji greets them with the heart in his eye and fruit drinks. " HIIII Nami-Swaaaaaan! Hiiii Jenny-sama!" Sanji hands them the drinks and takes their bags for them. Nami and Jennifer stand there dumbfounded as the cook dances into the lounge with their stuff. They shake it off and drink their drinks. Jennifer sees Zoro and Gwyn. She walks over to them to see Gwynevere fussing and pulling on Zoro's shirt while Zoro sleeps like a log. Jennifer smiles and takes Gwynevere to see the diaper on back wards and duct tape holding the diaper on. Jennifer sighs and then places a kiss on Zoro's head and walks down to the nursery. She changes her daughter so she would stop fussing and puts her to bed. Jennifer then walks back up on deck to see Luffy playing with her three older children. Usopp was in the crows nest. Jennifer smiles and then sees Zoro crawling around on deck, looking under things and such. Jennifer walks over to him " honey, what are you doing?" Zoro stops and looks up at his wife " umm, i-umm, lost Gwyn." he prepares himself for a slap to the head, but he relaxes when he hears Jennifer laugh and say ''shes down in her room, i think i gotta teach ya how to change a diaper huh?" Zoro stands and takes her in his arms, kissing her gently " how'd ya guess?" Jennifer smiles and softly kisses back " because her diaper was on back wards and you had it duct taped to her..." Zoro pauses for a moment until he says " the damned thing wouldn't stay on though.." Jennifer wraps her arms around her husbands neck. " you didn't use the built in sticky straps (( A/N: i have no clue what their called)) huh???" He stands there for a moment and looks into her eyes " you mean theres straps on there.." Jennifer laughs and kisses her husband passionately before she hears a cry emit from the nursery. Zoro watches her leave and sighs. Glad that his Nine Months of hell are finally over.

* * *

Zoro-luver2000: GOD BE PRAISED! I ish done! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! 


End file.
